Fawlty Towers - The Kipper and the Corpse
Fawlty Towers - The Kipper and the Corpse was released in in 1st October 1984, and 7th June 1993, and then it got re-released in 17th October 1994, and then re-released again in 12th October 1998 by BBC Video. Episodes * Gourmet Night * Waldorf Salad * The Kipper and the Corpse Description 1984 Release This, ' slap on the head.' The hapless Spanish waiter Manuel reels across the hotel dining-room. Basil glowers, looking for a guest on whom vent his spleen. Sybil is on the phone to Audrey, catching up on the gossip. Pretty Polly is still trying to sell one of her paintings . . . life at Fawlty Towers. Check in here for three hilarious episodes from the award-winning BBCtv series. 1994 Release John Cleese based his immortal character, Basil Fawlty, on a genuine West-Country hotelier. What an inspiration that real proprietor proved to be, sparking off the most unremittingly funny TV comedy series ever shown. And here is Basil at his maniacal best in 3 cripplingly comical shows, now digitally remastered, with the loveable dense dence Manuel, the unflappable Polly and Basil's 'little nest of vipers' - his wife Sybil... 1998 Release In an exclusive interview for this collection, John Cleese talks about the creation of one of the funniest British comedies ever shown. Every aspect of Fawlty Towers is discussed openly and wryly, from the inspiration, the actors and the injuries... And, John Cleese provides the background to each of these three hilarious classics featuring the unforgettable Basil, loveable dense Manuel, the unflappable Polly and Basil's "little nest of vipers" - his wife Sybil... Episode Details 1984 and 1994 Release 1998 Release Compilation Credits Earlier releases of this Fawlty Towers video would feature the compilation credits with the cast and production people's names in all three episodes on the video ("Gourmet Night", "Waldorf Salad" and "The Kipper and the Corpse") combined together in one full credit roll at the end of the last episode on the video *Cast: John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel Connie Booth as Polly, Allan Cuthbertson as Colonel Hall, Ann Way as Mrs Hall, Bruce Boa as Mr Hamilton, Claire Nielson as Mrs Hamilton, Geoffrey Palmer as Dr Price, Terence Conoley as Mr Johnston, June Ellis as Mrs Johnston, Mavis Pugh as Mrs Chase, Derek Royle as Mr Leeman, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Brian Hall as Terry, Richard Caldicot as Mr Twitchen, Betty Huntley-Wright as Mrs Twitchen, Norman Bird as Mr Arrad. Stella Tanner as Mrs Arrad, Beatrice Shaw as Miss Gurke, Dorothy Frere as Miss Hare. André Maranee as André, Steve Plytas as Kurt, Richard Davies as Mr White, Elizabeth Benson as Mrs White, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby, Jeffrey Segal as Mr Heath, Elizabeth Benson as Mrs Heath, Tony Page as Master Heath, Len Marten as the Guest, Robert McBain as Mr Xerxes, Pamela Buchner as Miss Young, Raymond Mason as Mr Zebedee and Charles McKeown as Mr Ingrams. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Film Cameramen: Stanley Speel and Alec Curtis. *Film Editors: Bob Rymer and Susan Imrie. *Film Sound by Bill Chesneau. *Costumes by Mary Woods and Valerie Spooner. *Make-Up by Jean Speak and Suzan Broad. *Lighting by Ron Bristow and Ron Koplick. *Sound by John Howell and Mike Jones. *Videotape Editors: Howard Dell and Neil Pittway. *Designed by Nigel Curzon and Peter Kindred. *Production Assistants: John Kilby and Tony Guyan. *Direction & Production by John Howard-Davies, Douglas Argent and Bob Spiers. Episode Credits Later releases of this Fawlty Towers video would feature the TV broadcasted opening and closing credits at the start and end of each episode on the video. 'Gourmet Night' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, André Maranee as André, Steve Plytas as Kurt, Allan Cuthbertson as Colonel Hall, Ann Way as Mrs. Hall, Richard Caldicot as Mr. Twitchen, Betty Huntley-Wright as Mrs. Twitchen, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby, Jeffrey Segal as Mr. Heath, Elizabeth Benson as Mrs. Heath and Tony Page as Master Heath. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Film Cameraman: Stanley Speel. *Film Editing by Bob Rymer. *Costumes by Mary Woods. *Production Assistant: Tony Guyan. *Lighting by Ron Koplick. *Sound by John Howell. *Designed by Peter Kindred. *Produced by John Howard Davies. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1975. 'Waldorf Salad' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Bruce Boa as Mr Hamilton, Claire Nielson as Mrs Hamilton, Norman Bird as Mr Arrad, Stella Tanner as Mrs Arrad, Terence Conoley as Mr Johnston, June Ellis as Mrs Ellis, Brian Hall as Terry, Anthony Dawes as Mr Libson, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Miss Gatsby as Miss Gatsby, Beatrice Shaw as Miss Gurke and Dorothy Frere as Miss Hare. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costume by Valerie Spooner. *Make-Up by Suzan Broad. *Lighting by Ron Bristow. *Sound by Mike Jones. *Videotape Editor: Neil Pittaway. *Production Assistant: John Kilby. *Designed by Nigel Curzon. *Produced by Douglas Argent. *Directed by Bob Spiers. *© BBC 1979. 'The Kipper and the Corpse' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Geoffrey Palmer as Dr Price, Mavis Pugh as Mrs Chase, Richard Davies as Mr White, Elizabeth Benson as Mrs White, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby, Brian Hall as Terry, Derek Royle as Mr Leeman, Robert McBain as Mr Xerxes, Pamela Buchner as Miss Young, Raymond Mason as Mr Zebedee, Charles McKeown as Mr Ingrams and Len Marten as the Guest. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costume by Caroline Maxwell. *Make-Up by Suzan Broad. *Film Cameraman: Alec Curtis. *Film Sound by Bill Chesneau. *Film Editing by Susan Imrie. *Studio Lighting by Ron Bristow. *Studio Sound by Mike Jones. *Videotape Editing by Howard Dell. *Production Assistant: John Kilby. *Designed by Nigel Curzon. *Produced by Douglas Argent. *Directed by Bob Spiers. *© BBC 1979. Trailers and info 1993 Re-release A slide that shows three titles of "Only Fools and Horses" including "Homesick" and two "Very Best" video releases that are "Yuppy Love" and "Tea for Three" all to which are also available on BBC Video. 1994 Re-release A slide of three Comedy titles that are also available from BBC Video which are "1: One Foot in the Grave - Warm Champagne", "2: The Very Best of Only Fools and Horses - Yuppy Love" and "3: Dad's Army - A Brush with the Law". 1998 Re-release * The BBC Comedy promo from 1998 with clips from "One Foot in the Grave", "Dad's Army", "Last of the Summer Wine", "Only Fools and Horses" and "Fawlty Towers" which are available on video. * Another BBC Comedy promo with "Dad's Army - Is There Honey Still For Tea?", "Only Fools and Horses - Rodney Come Home (VHS)" and "Comedy Greats - Ronnie Barker". * A slide showing BBC comedy audio cassettes and the Only Fools and Horses book. Gallery Fawlty Towers - The Kipper and the Corpse (1984, 1993).jpg Fawlty Towers - The Kipper and the Corpse (1984, 1994).jpg Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:Fawlty Towers Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:BBC Video with National Captioning (1993-1994) Category:VHS videos with BBC Comedy trailer from 1998 with PG (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:VHS Videos with Five Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1994 (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with The Unpredictable Michael Barrymore Live trailer (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with Lenny Henry: Live and Loud trailer Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1993 Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:VHS Videos with The VCI autumn family collection from 1998 (announced by John Sachs)